The Guardian Angel
by Claus Regal
Summary: She was kidnapped on their wedding day and now he's on a journey to save her, facing danger along the way. A vampire wants her destructive power that she didn't know she had. He WILL save her, even if it sends him to heaven. Swearing n killing r involved.


The rain pounded hard against his black leather coat

The rain pounded hard against his black leather coat. The city streets were empty and wet. He walked into a bar and sat down in front of the bartender. He looked up at him from behind his brown hair, "What do you know about the Crekalikas?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"That's none of your business," he said, giving him a cold glare.

"I can't tell you then if you won't tell me."

His sky blue eyes were full of hatred when he told him that and looked away.

"Well, the only thing I know is that they can take the form of a human."

"Hm…, do they have a crescent moon under their left eye?"

"Uh, I think so," the bartender said. "Now, are you gonna tell me your reason?"

He was silent for a moment, until he spoke, "They took someone away from me, someone precious, and I'm gonna find her."

"What is your name?"

"Claus Regal," he said. Suddenly, a man with a crescent moon under his left eye attacked him from behind. Claus grabbed the man's fist and turned to wrap his arm around the man's neck. He grabbed the head and twisted it, breaking the disguised Crekalika's neck. Then, more of them came and attacked. Claus jumped over them and landed near a wall. He looked at them and a giant flame appeared next to him. Soon, it began to form a sword. He grabbed it and the flames dispersed, revealing a katana, "Come and get me." He said. When all the Crekalikas jumped at him, he kneeled down to get ready and SLASH! They froze in midair and turned to dust. He smirked and looked at the bartender, "Anything else you know?"

"Nope, that's all the info I got" the bartender said.

"Thanks," he opened the door and walked out into the rain. When he walked by a closed flower shop, he stopped and looked at it.

"Sir, you are you all right," he remembered her saying that during a stormy day, after his fight with a demon. "Let me help you. Your wounds look like they need medical attention."

"I'll be fine," he said to her.

"Sir, please, I don't like seeing other people hurt." He remembered her giving him that sweet smile he loved, the way how he gave up after that.

_Cherry, don't worry. I'll find you._

The next day was still pouring. The weather hasn't changed since Cherry was kidnapped. Claus was lying in bed without his shirt. For a rainy day, it sure was hot. "Cherry," he muttered, and began to remember the day after they met.

It was a sunny day and Cherry was free from work. Claus watched her from afar.

"Please don't overwork yourself again, Mother," she said as she was about to leave.

"Ok, sweetie," her mother said with a smile. "I promise."

"Remember, if you're tired, let Father take over."

"Honey, don't worry," her mother said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," she asked, sounding worried. She remembered what happened when she overworked: she got sick.

"Yes, sweetie," she said. "Now, go enjoy your day."

"Ok, I'll meet you at home then."

"Bye, sweetie," her mother smiled.

"Bye," she waved, and left.

Claus, quietly, walked up to and said, "Uh, thanks for yesterday."

Cherry jumped for she didn't expect him again, "Uh, you're welcome." She smiled at him. For the very first time, in Claus' entire life, he blushed. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get those wounds yesterday?"

"I had a battle with a demon," he said, looking away.

"Oh, are you a demon hunter?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I guess you can say that since that's what I do."

"Oh, well, I'm a florist," she said. "I help my mother and father sells beautiful flowers."

"Really," he said, looking back at her.

"Yes, you should come by and see them sometimes. "She smiled again and he looked away, blushing. They walked together without talking for a while until Claus thought of something.

"Where you going," he asked.

"Gee, I don't know," she said. Every time she has a day off, she doesn't know what to do. Sometimes, she would just walk around the place, enjoying the beauty of their town.

"Do you like cherry blossoms," he asked.

"Yes, they are so beautiful," she said. She remembers the last time she saw those was when she was a little girl. Ever since then Cherry always prayed to see those beautiful flowers again.


End file.
